


To Save Him

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beating, Bondage, Chains, Dark John Watson, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in the "In Darkest Night" Series assuming that it was John not James who ran things. </p><p>Sherlock finds himself in a compromising position and he hangs on on the hope that he will be saved by John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is neither safe, sane or consensual. This is dark!John who obsession is owning Sherlock body and soul.

Sherlock came to hanging in chains and naked.

‘Naked,’ he thought, ‘why does it have to be naked. . .Well at least there is no blindfold this time.’

He looked around at the room he was in. It was set up as a torture chamber but it seemed to be set up for people who requested to be tortured rather being forced into it. Various implements were on the walls or on tables in easy reach. There was, for lack of a better word, furniture scattered around the room. He recognized some of it from a case at a leather club but there were a few that he had not seen but had figured out how it could be used. 

The mirror up high on the wall allowed him to see his predicament. Naked with his arms in leather cuffs chained to a bar that was attached to chains and a ratchet system. His legs were encased in leather cuffs as well and attached to the floor and a spreader bar. 

He gave a tentative tug to the cuffs and stopped. Not going to get out of those anytime soon. 

He looked towards the mirror and said loudly, “You might as well get on with…whatever you are going to do. I am getting very bored here.”

A short time later he was rewarded with the sound of a door being opened behind him. He turned his head as far as he could to get a glimpse of the person who walked in. 

Tall, fit, military bearing were the first things that came to him. The outfit he wore was military casual with a t-shirt that was one size too small for him and khaki pants tucked into Doc Martian’s, which were carefully laced up. Not much more to add to his knowledge he had already gleaned from the man. The man had a Bluetooth hand’s free headset in his ear. It was active.

The movement of the man was very fluid and reminded Sherlock of a predatory animal. 

Sherlock opened his mouth to talk and found a ball gag quickly inserted and roughly tightened around his head so that the straps were just cutting into his skin.

“I have been informed that you are quite the talker and have a smart mouth on you. I don’t need you to talk yet, just scream.”

He picked up a flogger from the table and proceeded to systematically beat Sherlock both front and back.  
Sherlock tried to focus past the pain but it was very hard to do as he found himself screaming and shouting from behind the rubber ball that was in his mouth. He had total give up on a stoic response about two minutes into the beating.

Sherlock had to give him credit that it was only soft tissue damage being done and the man stayed away from his more vulnerable kidney area.

The man stopped and seemed to be listening to his ear piece.

“Are you sure?” a pause in which he got some sort of reply “OK, you’re the boss.”

He looked at Sherlock and said, “Boy when you piss someone off you don't do it in halves do you?”

He grabbed what looked like a single tail quirt from the table and stepped behind Sherlock.

“You might want to brace yourself,” he said.

Sherlock didn't have any time to either mull over what was said to him or to brace as the lash bit into his shoulder. His whole back felt like it was on fire. 

The man gave him no time to adjust and processed to cut open his back, buttocks, and legs with the whip. 

At some point Sherlock passed out from the pain. 

He came to in a world of hurt but there was something else going on. He looked down to find the man who beat him sucking on his cock. He was very good at it for Sherlock found his body quite enjoying it. 

‘This is wrong,’ he thought as he groaned through the gag. His jaw hurt from it.

The man pulled off with an obscene pop.

“Back with us I see. Good.”

The man went back onto Sherlock’s cock and continued to nudge Sherlock to the edge of orgasm. Then Sherlock felt the man’s hand shift and something nudging at his anus. Sherlock tried to jerk away but the man held on and the intrusion continued. 

The problem was that the finger in his ass wasn’t making him soft but harder and shortly he found himself coming in the man’s mouth with a shout. 

Then man smiled and wiped his mouth. He stood up and left Sherlock alone with the burn of his back and confusing running through his brain.

Sherlock found himself almost passing out again when he heard a commotion behind him and the door flung open. 

“Oh my god!” 

Sherlock sagged in relief in his bonds so happy to hear that voice.

John came into his field of vision. He removed the gag from Sherlock’s mouth and patted his face.

“Sherlock? Can you hear me?”

Sherlock worked his jaw shut and nodded. 

“Hold on. I’ll get you down.”

John went off to the side and used to ratchet system to lower Sherlock to the floor carefully. Sherlock fell slowly to his knees. 

John removed the cuffs from his wrist and helped Sherlock lay down before removing the leg cuffs.

He took off his jacket and covered Sherlock’s butt carefully with it.

“Sherlock? Are you with me? Sherlock?”

Sherlock reached out to John and said, “I knew you would find me. You always find me.” And he passed out from pain and relief.

John smiled and patted Sherlock’s hair affectionately, “Yes, my pet I will always find you. And I will take care of you.”

John looked up at the man who had beaten Sherlock, “Well Tiger you have earned yourself a reward. I left Jim a little tied up in the visitor’s booth. Why don’t you have your way with him and then take him home to finish up.”

“You are too good to me Sir.”

“And don’t you forget it. I’ll give you half an hour to do so then you both need to get out of here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Moran saluted John and left the room.

John waited a bit admiring Sebastian’s handy work on Sherlock’s back. He so wanted to handle the whip but it was not time yet so he used Moran as an extension of his hand.

He composed himself and pulled out his cell dialing Lestrade’s cell. In a panicky tone he said, “Greg, I found Sherlock. He’s been hurt rather badly. . .Where am I? Somewhere down by the Thames at a club called the Red Rose. . .I’m in the basement behind a secret wall. . . Please hurry. I am worried about what they might have done to him.”

He closed the phone and grinned up towards the visitor’s window. He waited to be ‘rescued’.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be earlier in the story.
> 
> As warned, I am bouncing all over the place as pieces of the story come to me.
> 
> Any suggestions or comments are greatly appreciated.  
> What part would you like to know about next?


End file.
